Wild and Crazy Nights Series
by HersheyKissesAndHugs
Summary: Willow visits with a friend...wackiness ensues....


Wild and Crazy Nights series  
  
Chapter one: The fun begins....  
  
Willow threw the hot tray on the counter, and looked at it furiously, "Stupid cookies!" she screamed at it. It had been a long night of cookie attempts, and she was absolutely tired of failing at them. She walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch. She looked around, Buffy was never home, Xander barely visited, and things had changed so much Willow felt like she was left in the past. These subjects were all to hard for her to discuss so she decided to take a break, grabbing her jean jacket she heads out the door.  
  
She isn't exactly sure what she is going to be doing, but she hopes to find Buffy, Xander, or better yet, Spike or Angel. A gust of wind blew against her causing her red hair to go flying back behind her, and she pulled her jacket in closer to her body in an attempt to keep warm. She sighed and looked around, there were a lot of rowdy college people out, and Willow only wished she could have been that way in college. Although she has changed since high school changing from the homework geek, to uber witch, but she still didn't feel like society accepted her.  
  
Walking along the streets still, she was looking at the ground, and not where she was going. She bumps into a tall man, I would say about 5'10, 5'11, and she looks up stuttering out a, "I am s-sorry...." she then noticed who it was and threw her hands around his neck, "Wow Spike, I never thought I would be this happy to see you...."  
  
Spike looked at her and smiled, "I never thought you would be that happy either...." he said returning the hug slightly, but not enough to show that he was truly a little teddy bear. He lessened the hold he now had on her, and looked down at the clothing she was wearing, "Cute pet...." he said laughing a little, he doubted that she knew that she was walking around in her matching ducky top and bottom pajamas.  
  
Willow stepped back and took a nice look at him, and gasped, "Spike what are you wearing?" She said holding a hand to her mouth.  
  
He frowned and then looked at her, "You don't like?" He asked looking kind of hurt.  
  
She noticed this and smiled lightly, "I am sorry Spike.clothes from...." she looked at the shirt name, "Abercrombie and Fitch are just a little weird for you to be wearing.I hope your not trying to impress Buffy." She said more begging then asking.  
  
Spike looked at her warily, "So I look bad in them?" He asked then her noticed the last part of what she said, "And maybe its not Buffy I am trying to impress...."  
  
Willow shot a quick glance at him, away from his clothes, "Who then? Who could you be trying to impress....." She asked putting her hands on her waist, then she removed them, and sighed, "I am sorry....I hope that didn't sound mean."  
  
He laughed a little, "Its okay..." He said walking over to her, and smiling, then he lent down and whispered in her ear, "You know your wearing your ducky pajamas right?" He burst out into a hearty laugh.  
  
Wide-eyed Willow looked down at her outfit, "Oh my gosh.I thought I came out here with what I was wearing earlier in the day." She said sighing, and then looking at Spike, "I need to be getting home anyways." She smiled a bit, "Want to come over....I mean not for long, but I mean we could watch some movies.....drink hot cocoa.eat popcorn, well maybe you don't want popcorn, but I sure do, and I would really love it if you came, because I am lonely at the house, and there is really nothing to do, and....."  
  
Spike cut her off, by taking her arm, and started walking, "I wouldn't mind that luv....." He said looking over to her, she gave him a smiled, and the two walked down the street together.  
  
They had passed an old couple on their way, and Spike heard them whisper what a cute couple they made, he smiled to himself and thought, They just now figured that out? Willow smiled at them, and watched as the two were headed for the theater. "Some still have it left in them don't they." She laughed lightly, and shrugged, feeling the cold get to her again, she pulled her jacket closer to her body again.  
  
Spike noticed this and laid an arm on her shoulders, "Will this help?" He asked pulling her a little closer to him.  
  
Willow smiled and didn't push away or hold back, she willingly let him do that, "Sure....and thanks...." She said spotting the house, and looking at him playfully, "Last one to the house is a....something!" She said and ran for the house, Spike quickly went after her.  
  
TBC. (A/N: Hey, this is a fanfic after about.1 1/2 months of rping on yahoo.it was hard to do, and I hope you all like it.review if you want more....I would appreciate two reviews before I continue, that way I know that you all want me to.....) 


End file.
